Your Brute
by Sinful Deity
Summary: My first EVER yaoi fan fic :DDD Shizuo x Izaya. Pretty much fluff with some smexy times. :D I'm really sorry if I copied anyone D: if I did, I didn't mean tooooooo TT TT i tried. xD so i hope you like it :D Obviously, Durarara doesn't belong to me. If it did, Shizaya would be know to all of Ikebukuro! xD Please review :D


_'Ahn…S-Sh-Shizuo!'_

_'Hn?'_

_'H-harder! P-please!'_

Shizuo had been in a daze at work all day due to his lover, the infamous, information broker, Izaya Orihara.

Just this morning, Izaya had teased him while he was asleep, which was a poor choice because well, Shizuo fucked him into the mattress. Not much to his protest, but still, pretty violently.

Smirking, thinking about how rough he was just this morning, Shizuo walked alongside his boss, whom at some point noticed the color of his face.

"Eh, Shizuo?"

Slightly disappointed to be pulled away from his lewd daydreaming, he replied with an annoyed,

"_What_?" His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You look kind of red, Shizuo. Are you sick?" He asked, moderately concerned.

He touched Shizuo's forehead to check his temperature, only to have the brute jump back, the feeling one of electricity.

"E-Eh, yeah."

"You seem to have a fever Shizuo, you can go home early."

Instead of rejecting like he normally would have, he happily agreed, which surprised his boss.

With a wave of his hand, the brute walked away, towards a certain office, belonging to a certain flea.

iSiSiSiSi

_Damn that protozoan. He did it so hard this morning; even Namie asked why I was walking funny. _

I had come into the office this morning planning to finish all of my work but, this is just too troublesome. All I want is Shizu-chan…

He nervously palmed at the becoming all too tight jeans.

"_Hmph_."

Izaya sighed to himself, leaning back into his swirly chair.

He pulled out his cellphone and slid the phone's screen up, searching for his lover's number.

About the time he pressed talk and the phone began to ring, he heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck off, Namie. I'm busy." He called out, turning his chair to face the widow behind him.

The knock sounded throughout the room again.

"I said, fuck _off_. It's important."

When he received no answer form Shizuo, he pouted and chucked his for across the room.

"Stupid Shizu-chan…" He grumbled to himself.

He heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Fuck Namie!" Izaya hissed. "I don't want to see you! I want to see—"

"Hmm?"

Izaya's eyes grew wide as he quickly sat up straight and turned to see his favorite monster, grinning.

A crimson blush filled his cheeks as he looked to the side, avoiding the latter's eyes.

A nervous laugh filled the room.

"Oh, hah, haha, hi Shizu-chan."

Approaching him swiftly, Shizuo picked Izaya up and sat him atop the desk.

Standing between his legs and pushing them farther open, he rested his forehead on Izaya's.

"You missed me that much, huh?" Shizuo asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Izaya's neck, nipping at the skin.

"A-ah, Sh-_Shizu-chan!"_ Izaya moaned under him, only making his arousal more noticeable.

Izaya entwined his fingers together behind Shizuo's neck and hooked his legs together around his waist.

Desperate for friction and release, the hot and bothered informant began rubbing their groins together.

"M-more Shizu-chan! _More!"_

"Eager are we?" Shizuo asked, grinning as he pulled back a little and pulled the raven's pants down and off. He touched the tip of Izaya's tent in his boxers causing him to spill a few whimpers.

Shizuo always felt his heartbeat quicken whenever he saw Izaya so open and vulnerable and so, _sexy_.

With disheveled hair, lust filled eyes and a cherry face, Izaya groaned out in frustration.

"Dammit Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined and bit his lip.

He pushed Shizuo back into his chair and straddled his lap.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said somewhat surprised, gazing into the red eyes of the sexually frustrated informant.

_"Shizuo…" _Izaya moaned out, lowering and rubbing his manhood on Shizuo's.

Shizuo got impossibly harder and couldn't help but attempt to get his own pants off.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Izaya said seductively, as he pushed away Shizuo's hands and placed them on his hips and undid the jeans himself. In the process, Izaya licked Shizuo's jawline all the way down to his neck and he began sucking and abusing the flesh.

Izaya somehow managed to get Shizuo's pant and boxers off and soon enough, his lower half was naked too.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and of course, Shizuo won dominance and traced his tongue around the warm cavern, the taste greeting him all too familiar, all too sweet, and all so perfect.

They continued to lick and nip at each other, desire enchanting the both of them as Izaya's graceful hands removed Shizuo's vest, then his dress shirt.

Shizuo traced unrepeatable patterns on Izaya's sensitive skin as Izaya marveled at the sight of his blond lover.

"_Hnn_…_Shizuoooh_…" Izaya moaned, tracing a hand over his well-defined abs and muscles.

Shizuo removed Izaya's coat and shirt and he licked at his nipple and fumbled with the other in his free hand, the other ghosting around Izaya's entrance.

"P-please…" Izaya whimpered.

Shizuo snickered and brought three fingers to Izaya's mouth.

Eagerly, Izaya took the digits into his mouth, sucking and licking, lewd sounds filling the room, drool rolling down to his chin. At some points, as if to emphasize his need, Izaya would dig at the tip of Shizuo's fingers with his tongue.

Shizuo was reaching the end of his tolerance as he slipped his hand out of Izaya's mouth and placed the first finger at his tight, twitching hole.

Slowly, he slid the finger in, causing Izaya to let out wanton moan.

Izaya leaned into Shizuo and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Shizuo added the second finger, beginning a scissoring motion and then a third finger, pumping them in and out faster and faster.

"Shi-Shizuo… N-_now_.." Shizuo knew that Izaya meant he was ready and well prepared but he wanted to have a little fun today.

Leaning all the way back into the swivel chair, Shizuo smirked.

"You can do it yourself today." Shizuo tested, looking down and gesturing to his throbbing cock.

Izaya's blush deepened to an impossibly red color as he slowly lifted himself up and positioned himself over Shizuo's erection.

Slowly taking him in, Izaya moaned like a slut.

"A-AHN… Sh-Shizuo's so b-_big_…" He settled into the uncomfortable feeling but into soon turned into an extreme pleasure, he rocked his hips slowly.

Shizuo was in up until the hilt and Izaya was choking him.

"S-so t-tight." Shizuo moaned, Izaya moving at a faster pace.

"Sh-Shizuo, ahh.." Izaya moaned bouncing up and down on top of his lover, moaning out in pleasure.

"Ngg..ah…AHNN!" Izaya moaned directly into Shizuo's ear, and then he threw his head back, white dots accompanied by extreme pleasure clouding his vision and senses.

Shizuo had found Izaya's prostate and he positioned the brunette to land on the same spot every single time he met his thrust.

"NNN, AHH, SH-SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya called, nearing orgasm.

"I-Izaya." Shizuo panted out, the feeling of Izaya's walls clamping around him almost too much to bear.

"Cum for me Izaya." Shizuo whispered as Izaya gave an involuntary moan and his body shook, racking out his violent orgasm.

"_Shizuo_!"

Shizuo soon followed suit with his lover squeezing him so tightly.

"Ahh…" Izaya sighed contently, pulling himself off of Shizuo and landing on Shizuo's side.

He whimpered at the loss and snuggled up into his boyfriend.

"I love you, Shizuo." Izaya said sleepily, resting on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I love you too, Flea." Shizuo chuckled softly.

Izaya gave a small smile. "Brute."

Shizuo smiled inwardly.

"Yeah." He draped his arms around the drifting lithe body next to him.

"Your brute."

Namie couldn't believe the cheesy scene she just walked in on. She couldn't help but blush violently as she rushed out of the room.

_So that's why Izaya-kun has been walking funny?!_ She thought.

Hurriedly, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Erica's number, yet another Shizuo x Izaya crazed fangirl.


End file.
